


I Would Like to Give You What I Think You're Asking For

by crowdedmasks (emptymasks)



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Penetration, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Size Kink, Smut, Swearing, Voice Kink, could be anal or vaginal, gender neutral reader, reader genitalia not specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptymasks/pseuds/crowdedmasks
Summary: “Hm, you want to just relax and not think and please me, is that right?” His large hands reached for you, circling around the backs of your thighs and pulling you forwards. “As much as I want to, well you have interrupt me working, you see, and so I’ve got to stay sat right here at my desk and finish going through these papers. Now, what do we have for you to do while I do that, hey?”





	I Would Like to Give You What I Think You're Asking For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/gifts).

> title is from 'handsome devil' by the smiths

You pushed your body against the door to Alfie’s office to open it.

“When the fucking blinds are closed that means- Oh hello sweetheart,” He was quick to lower his voice as he realised it was you who’d entered.

You harshly tugged at your coat sleeves, forcing them off and throwing your coat onto a chair in the corner of the room. You felt Alfie’s eyes on you.

“What’s happened then? Don’t stand there all fucking mopey, love, who the fuck do I have to harm, hey?”

“It’s not like that…”

“Whoever it was, you know I’ll have them spitting out fucking teeth before the sun goes down.”

“Wasn’t anyone or anything in particular… Things have just been building up, is all.” You said.

“Well if I’m not allowed to use my brilliant acts of violence to make you feel better, what can I do then, hm? Do you want to head upstairs and have a lie down? Or are you in here, with your shirt unbuttoned almost far enough for me to see fucking Africa, because you want me to make all the bad thoughts go away, yeah?”

You bit your lip and walked around to Alfie’s side of the desk.

“Yeah, that’s it ain’t it? Ask me for what you want, love.”

“Want you to make me stop thinking… It… It doesn’t have to be fully sexual or anything, like… I just, I want to let my brain just float off somewhere while you… Just tell me what to do Alfie, make me let go, use me,” Once you started talking you couldn’t seem to stop, every thought you wanted him to indulge you in spilling out. “I want to know I’m pleasing you.”

“Hm, you want to just relax and not think and please me, is that right?” His large hands reached for you, circling around the backs of your thighs and pulling you forwards. “As much as I want to, well you have interrupt me working, you see, and so I’ve got to stay sat right here at my desk and finish going through these papers. Now, what do we have for you to do while I do that, hey?”

He lent back in his chair and directed you to slide past his knees until you were between him and the desk.

"What you can do, is kneel down underneath my desk and keep my cock nice and warm in the pretty mouth of yours. Not sucking me off, at least not yet, just keeping it nice and warm, how does that sound to you, sweetheart?"

You could feel your legs shaking and losing the ability to support the rest of your body. You breathed comes from you, ragged and torn, and you nod your head.

"Right then," And he scraped his chair back and you fell to your knees, shuffling backwards under the desk as he coaxed your head into his lap. He unfastened his trousers, and you reached forwards to pull out his cock. You started to stroke his cock, but he stopped you.

"None of that now, I'll get plenty hard once I'm inside your mouth, go on, oh fuck me," He groaned as you took his cock into your mouth, holding it steady against your tongue. "That's it, love, you stay down there and relax. Can you fit all of me in there?"

You made the only noise you could with your mouth full of his cock and he cracked a smile.

You stayed down there for a while before he spoke again, prompted by you shifting your weight, your knees starting to protest to this situation.

“That’s it, taking all of it into your mouth. It’s stuffing you full, isn’t it. What a good pet.”

You moaned around his cock, trying to take a little more of it into your mouth.

“Not too much now, we don’t want you fucking choking now do we, love, as pretty of a fucking sight as that would be. Now, you’re going to be a good fucking pet for me aren’t you, yeah, and keep my big cock inside your pretty little mouth. You need to stop, tap my thigh okay?"

You stayed down there as he continued to read through his documents, checking and signing off new shipments, making sure everything was in order.

You want to be good for him, you so terribly do, but this idea had been a lot more appealing before you realised how little room there was under his desk and how rough and splintered the wooden floor was.

Worried, but looking out for your body, you reached up and tapped his thigh.

"Fuck," He pushed himself away from the desk. "Are you alright, love? Not hurting you, am I?"

"I-" You cleared your throat to rediscover your voice. "I'm not sure I'm going to be able to walk again today if I stay down here any longer."

"You're knees aching you?" He asked, thumb stroking over your cheek, and you nodded. "Do you still want to continue with this?"

You did. You so did. Your head was feeling a little like it was floating away from your body.

"Please..." You begged, nuzzling your head into his thigh.

He hummed and gazed down at you, reaching up to rub a hand over his face.

"Alright, last thing I've got to do is just check over this, now it is a few pages, but it is only reading so... What do you say to continuing to keep my cock warm while come up and sit on my lap?"

You don't know if you remembered to nod before you're sluggishly scrambling up from under his desk. His hands went to your hips and pressed at the skin there and you whined. He chuckled as he helped you out of your trousers and underwear, to then impatiently spin you around and pull him against you. His chest burned against your back and you bent to allow your feet to find purchase on the floor.

“Fuck sweetheart, you’re so wet already for me? Did you really get that riled up from keeping my cock warm and me talking to you?” There was something akin to wonder in his voice.

You whimpered as he fumbled to pull a vial out of his desk drawer and coated his fingers with the oil.

“I know, I know, love, but we’ve got to make sure you can take me, yeah? Don’t want my cock splitting that tight little hole open too hard, now do we,” He works you open slowly. “That’s it, good pet. You getting ready to take me? Not too big for you am I, sweetheart?”

You moaned and shook your head and he withdrew his fingers.

He rubbed circles into your hips as you reached with one hand to guide him inside of you; the pair of you gasped as he filled you and you gingerly let all of you weight go down onto him.

You whimpered at the fullness and he wrapped one big arm around your stomach, pushing up your shirt to stroke your skin.

"That's it love, look at you hugging my cock, so tight and warm and wet. So very warm, you're doing such a good job of keeping me warm, aren't you love? It’s not too much? I am stretching you out quite a bit, here."

That voice. Always starting out soft, almost quiet when you met him, and you've seen how it can shift and grow in anger and frustration. And right now he was speaking to you with it in a tone so casual he could have been praising you for sorting out his filing.

The papers were only a few pages as he said, but with every growing moment you felt yourself becoming restless. You shifted in his lap a little and he lightly slapped your thigh.

"Don't be trying to tempt me into moving. You're being so good for me right now, don't ruin it."

You bit your lip to stifle a whine, and as if to placate you he buried his head more into your neck, the arm holding onto his spectacles brushing against yours. You tried not to squeeze down as your thought about those big arms and how one was currently pressing harder against your body.

On and on he read and the stretch of his cock became more maddening and he was on the last page of the document.

"Do you want me to move?" His voice was quiet, but so sudden you gasped and you felt him smile into your shoulder, his beard tickling your skin. The arm across your stomach moved to rest on your hip and he began placing kisses along your neck. His hands moved to your waist and god you’re sure he could encompass you completely with them, his rings digging deliciously into your skin.

"Well, don't make me ask you again, sweetheart? Do you think you've done a good enough job keeping me warm and comfy to earn me fucking up into you until you come?"

"Please," You whimper. "I've been good, Alfie, so please, please. I was good, and I didn't move, please reward me."

"Reward you? My cock is a reward is it? I'm flattered, sweetheart. Fucking beautiful when I can get you talking like that, I know it takes a lot to get you feeling good enough too, I do. I think you definitely deserve a reward, my good pet."

He thrust into you at the same time he gripped your hips and pulled you down against him. You instantly cried out and clamped a hand over your mouth.

"Ah now, I know we're still in the bakery, but they should have all gone home by now, or most of them will have. Ssh, you don't worry about them, they will never bother you or speak about anything they here, I can fucking promise you that. This is your reward init, and I want you enjoying yourself, love. You understand?"

You moved your hand away from your mouth and instantly he starts bouncing you harder in his lap.

"You're not going to last long are you? Already so worked up before I even got you on my cock, and then I went and made you wait didn't I? Been sitting pretty here on my big cock, stretching you all out and open. You earned the reward of my fucking you, but if you want to earn your orgasm I need you to say my name and ask me, sweetheart."

"Alfie!" You didn't mean for it to be a scream but you're too far gone to care. "Alfie, fuck, Alfie please."

You lost track of how many times you'd said his name. You had lost track of everything as he continued to fuck into you. One of his hands moved down your stomach to between your legs and you instantly arched against him and came.

He was whispering praise into your ear and you couldn't make sense of any of it and the world only stopped spinning when he pulled you tight against him and shuddered, filling you even more.

"You did such a good job," He said as you finally start to catch your breath. You turn in his arms and nuzzle your head under his chin. "You just relax and cool down, and then if you're lucky I might carry you upstairs."

"You'd better." You smiled against his neck and breathed as his fingers weaved through your hair.

You could fall asleep right here, you thought, and swivelled your body around in his lap, your legs dangling off the side of his and tucked your head under his chin.

**Author's Note:**

> dear god i cannot stop thinking about alfie he has taken over my life.
> 
> thank you ally for encouraging to keep going with writing smut and indulging myself and honestly just letting me rant thirst at you and ask dumb questions


End file.
